Terra do Nunca
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Uma semana é tudo o que resta. Será o suficiente para compensar sete anos? E se não quisermos que acabe? Porque para nós uma semana sempre será tudo, mas nunca o suficiente. 4º Challenge de Songfics Romanticas do 3v, FrankAlice


**Autora: **Becky Smyt

**Título:** Terra do Nunca

**Sinopse: **Uma semana é tudo o que resta. Será o suficiente para compensar sete anos? E se não quisermos que acabe? _Porque para nós uma semana sempre será tudo, mas nunca o suficiente._

**Shipper:** Frank e Alice

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia

**Spoilers: **HP5

**Status:** Completa

**Música: **Nothing else matters - Metallica

**Itens utilizados (alguns são apenas mencionados, mas estão aí todos): **Lama, comentário maldoso, cozinha, cambalhotas, um homem vestido de mulher, marca negra, alguém que não sabe dançar

**Terra do Nunca**

Um jogo. Equipas, cores, pessoas agitadas e uma música, para dar o início e mais tarde o fim. A noite estava estrelada e o céu completamente limpo. Oiço gritos e conversas animadas à minha volta e por vezes alguém me chama, para me juntar a eles. Mas eu não consigo desviar a atenção do castelo à minha frente. Uma semana e estaremos todos longe daquele lugar, onde vivemos nos últimos sete anos. As mortes passaram a ser uma rotina, fora das muralhas que nos separam do mundo exterior e em breve já não estaremos protegidos e seguros dentro delas. Estamos a par de tudo o que se passa lá fora, através dos jornais e das cartas que nos mandam. Alguns de nós deixaram de receber notícias dos familiares há algum tempo. Outros receberam-nas finalmente, e não eram boas. O mundo lá fora é um caos, todos sabemos isso e em breve faremos parte dele. E o que é que estamos a fazer agora? A preocupar-nos, a preparar-nos? Não, estamos a jogar este jogo estúpido, uma tradição da escola que nem em tempos com estes foi quebrada. Hogwarts é, apesar de tudo, uma escola conservadora e as pessoas gostam de sentir que nada mudou, especialmente quando foram lançadas no meio de uma guerra que não desejam.

Os finalistas jogam-no há séculos e embora já tivéssemos ouvido falar dele, não fazíamos ideia do que teríamos de fazer. É um segredo bem guardado. O Sirius diz que só pode ser o "despertar para a sexualidade", como ele lhe chama. Diz que a escola tem de nos preparar para o futuro e o nosso futuro inclui sexo. Sobretudo sexo. Todos conhecemos o Sirius o suficiente para saber que tudo conduz ao sexo na cabeça dele, mas desta vez ninguém o pode culpar. Foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a todos nós. Vamos ser divididos em equipas mistas e separarmo-nos nos campos de Hogwarts à noite, sem qualquer vigilância e tudo feito no mais absoluto secretismo… Dá que pensar. O Remus diz que tem de ser ilegal para os nossos pais não saberem de nada e os nossos irmãos mais velhos e antigos colegas se recusarem a dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto. O que é muito estranho vindo dele, pois é geralmente incapaz de envolver a escola com qualquer conspiração secreta. Nunca tínhamos visto o Remus dizer Hogwarts e ilegal na mesma frase antes, mas suponho que acredita que a guerra muda as pessoas e as coisas que conhecia, tal como o mudou a ele, e que a escola não escapa à regra.

Existem inúmeras teorias sobre o jogo desta noite, mas as pessoas começam a prender-se à mais fácil de todas. Quem a trouxe a discussão? James. Confessou, durante o almoço de ontem e pedindo confidencialidade (sabendo, é claro, que pelo jantar já todos conheceríamos a sua historia em pormenores), ter ouvido uma conversa entre os professores, algures no corredor da sala de Transfiguração, enquanto deambulava debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade (que de alguma forma sobreviveu a todos estes anos, depois de tudo pelo que passou). Diz que o jogo se chama Pirâmide e é apenas uma metáfora que supostamente nos deve preparar para a nossa vida futura. Uma espécie de toca e foge. Conseguem acreditar que nos poriam a jogar ao velho jogo da apanhada nas vésperas de nos formarmos? Eu não consigo e geralmente a minha amiga Lily também não conseguiria se não tivesse aceite o convite do Potter naquele dia sofrível e não tivesse passado a concordar com a maioria das coisas que ele diz. Então em que é que eu acredito? Que estamos aqui apenas como desculpa para estarmos fora dos dormitórios a estas horas.

Algum dos professores tentou finalmente revelar-nos o que íamos fazer, há uns minutos atrás, mas mesmo com toda a curiosidade ninguém pareceu prestar atenção. É a nossa última semana. Queremos conviver, trocar as últimas palavras e partilhar os últimos bons momentos antes de embarcarmos na vida adulta. Passo os olhos pela multidão, todos eles conhecidos ao fim de sete anos de convivência. Surpreendo-me um pouco ao perceber que desejo felicidade a todos eles, mesmo aos Slytherin, que passei tanto tempo a odiar e que provavelmente só me querem mal a mim. Sinto-me um pouco sozinha, sem a Lily ao meu lado, mas fico feliz por ela ter finalmente encontrado o príncipe encantado pelo qual esperou a vida toda. Não são muitas as vezes em que os contos de fadas acontecem a quem acredita neles mas desta vez, felizmente, ela foi a excepção.

Alguém me toca no ombro e viro-me para dar de caras com Frank Longbottom. Está inserido no grupo daqueles que eu recordarei com carinho mas que nunca chegaram a ser verdadeiros amigos. Ajudou-me muitas vezes e agora que olho para trás penso que lhe deveria ter dado mais atenção. O Frank é um bom rapaz, que sempre me despertou curiosidade e ainda assim, durante sete anos, não fizemos mais do que cumprimentarmo-nos e procurar um pelo outro quando precisávamos de um favor. Poderia argumentar em qualquer outra altura que foi a falta de tempo, as aulas e o facto de sermos de casas diferentes que me impediu de me aproximar dele, mas sinto-me honesta esta noite, principalmente comigo mesma. Dois dos meus grandes amigos também estão nos Gryffindor e ele quase que se tornou irmão da Natasha, que também é dos Ravenclaw e partilha o dormitório comigo. Se tive tempo para me tornar amiga da Lily, do Remus e até do resto dos marotos, porque não do Frank, o carinhoso Frank de quem toda a gente gosta?

- Alice? – Sorrio para ele e de alguma forma o meu sorriso tenta desculpar-se por não me ter aproximado mais enquanto podia. – Estás na minha equipa.

Não faço a mínima ideia do que ele está a falar, porque não prestei atenção ao que os professores disseram, mas ele também não tem cara de quem o tenha feito. Olho rapidamente à minha volta e apercebo-me de que fomos divididos em equipas e que fitas coloridas, magicamente aparecidas nos nossos braços, nos separam.

- O Frank é um grande, grande trapaceiro. – Sirius aproximou-se e para meu prazer reparo que traz uma fita de cor diferente da minha no braço. Ao seu lado, James deixa que Lily lhe ate uma fita da mesma cor que a dela enquanto sorri orgulhosamente.

- Terias feito o mesmo. – O Frank revirou os olhos, mas percebo que se diverte com os comentários do Sirius.

- Pela Alice? Nunca.

Sinto-me corar levemente quando percebo que Frank trocou a fita que lhe deram no início. Por momentos, deixo de ver para além dos seus olhos cor de amêndoa. A gargalhada nervosa dele desperta-me do meu sonho passageiro, em que todas as raparigas mergulham por vezes, e o encanto desvanece-se

- Além disso, a tua Natasha está na minha equipa. E sabes como eu adoro a tua Natasha. – Já conheço bem as provocações amigáveis que os Gryffindor oferecem e recebem e espero por algum comentário infantil em resposta, mas o Frank abana a cabeça simplesmente, com um sorriso no rosto. Suponho que é o que todos nós deveríamos fazer ao fim de sete anos a aturar os disparates do Sirius. – Lamento James. És o meu companheiro, mas não abandonava a Natasha do Frank nem se tu e a Lilly quisessem ter sexo selvagem durante este jogo. Não abdico do meu próprio sexo selvagem a favor do de outros.

- Está tudo bem Sirius. De qualquer maneira, nós vamos fazer sexo selvagem na mesma, sem a tua ajuda.

A Lilly dá-se ao trabalho de lhe beliscar o braço, mas já sabe que é escusado repreendê-lo. Algumas pessoas nunca mudam e James e Sirius são a prova disso. Se alguma vez existiu uma amizade firme e segura, é a deles. Por esta altura já sei que Frank não trocou de equipa para estar comigo e sinto-me estúpida por ter corado, mesmo que ninguém tenha reparado. Troco um sorriso nervoso com ele e pergunto-me como nunca reparei no quanto os seus olhos podem ser bonitos. Talvez seja o efeito da lua, que não está completamente cheia para não apanharmos uma noite de lobisomens mas o suficiente para a luz branca nos guiar o caminho.

Uma melodia chega-me aos ouvidos e apercebo-me de que uma música das Esquisitonas, que estava na moda há uns anos atrás, começou a tocar. O castelo deve ter sido isolado magicamente, porque foi suficientemente alta para acordar os alunos mais novos e apesar disso não se vê ninguém às janelas. Percebo que as pessoas se começam a mover à nossa volta, afastando-se, até que por fim sobramos apenas nós.

- Alguém ouviu alguma coisa do que os professores disseram? – Pergunto, já adivinhando a resposta. Ninguém os ouviu, ou já nos teríamos afastado uns dos outros. Afinal, somos de equipas diferentes, não faz sentido continuarmos juntos num jogo em que deveremos enfrentarmo-nos. A Natasha aproxima-se, provavelmente para vir ter com Frank, mas Sirius barra-lhe o caminho antes que chegue ao seu destino.

- Natasha do Frank, és a nossa salvação.

Natasha sorri para ele. Tal como nós, sete anos de convivência fizeram com que conhecesse o Sirius, ou pelo menos a sua fama de conquistador. Afasta a mão dele, quando ela procura pela sua cintura, sem nunca descorar da sua pose segura. É a sua confiança que me faz perceber porque é que ela e Frank se tornaram tão amigos. Lembro-me de quando, no terceiro ano, os Marotos se lembraram de transformar a pena de escrever de Natasha num rato. Era apenas uma brincadeira e nem eles sabiam que ela tinha medo dos animais, mas Frank ficou furioso. Não gritou com eles, não lhes tocou com um dedo, mas certificou-se que tinham um castigo merecido. Sempre se mostrou protector em relação aos amigos e ensinou Natasha a manter a cabeça erguida ao longo de todos estes anos. E é por isso que cruzou os braços assim que Sirius se aproximou da rapariga. Por uns momentos, sinto inveja dela. Nunca precisei que alguém me protegesse porque geralmente as pessoas de quem eu precisaria de protecção nem sabem que eu existo. Sou a pessoa mais discreta que podem encontrar, ninguém repara em mim. Mas não é por isso que não gostaria de ter alguém a proteger-me. Principalmente se esse alguém fosse Frank.

- Está tudo bem Frank, não me custa nada explicar. É o seguinte: Estamos numa cadeia alimentar. Os vermelhos comem os azuis, os azuis comem os amarelos, os amarelos os verdes e os verdes os vermelhos. – Natasha esforça-se para nos explicar o jogo, mas antes dela chegar ao fim já Sirius fez um trocadilho com a cadeia alimentar. De alguma forma James e Lilly desapareceram de vista sem que nenhum de nós percebesse. – Então, eu sou da equipa do Sirius, o Remus é azul e… vocês os três são da mesma equipa?

Natasha olha para mim com um sorriso no rosto e depois para Peter, que até agora não largou o seu sapo de chocolate. Por fim troca um olhar cúmplice com Frank. Percebo imediatamente que aquela troca de olhares teve muito que se lhe diga, uma vez que eu e Lilly somos amigas há tanto tempo como eles e comunicamos muitas vezes dessa forma. Natasha sorri agora abertamente e Frank desviou o olhar para longe de nós. Com o cabelo caído sobre o rosto não lhe consigo adivinhar a expressão, mas posso quase jurar que está a sorrir e mesmo sobre aquela luz pálida parece-me corar levemente. Sinto uma mão agarrar-me no braço e um grito faz-se soar entre nós.

- Apanhei-te! – A mão de Sirius afasta-se, levando a minha fita com ela. - Eu sou amarelo, esta fita é verde e tu estás morta.

- Oh, por favor Sirius. Estamos entre amigos, não me vais matar!

- Porque não? No amor e na guerra…

- Natasha, faz alguma coisa! – O meu grito faz com que Frank solte uma gargalhada e consegue mesmo afastar Peter do seu chocolate.

- Eu sou da equipa dele, não posso fazer nada.

- Claro que podes!

Eu e o Sirius respondemos ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda com uma expressão indignada no rosto e ele já largando a fita e voltando a estender o braço para a cintura de Natasha. Antes que o possa fazer, Remus apressa-se a intervir.

- Se tu a podes matar, eu também te posso matar a ti. – Com um gesto da sua varinha de Remus, a fita de Sirius voa do seu braço e desaparece na noite. Troco com ele um olhar de agradecimento, sentindo que foi feita justiça.

- E agora a Alice e o Sirius ficam mortos juntos e… sozinhos? Nunca faria isso com a coitada. Frank, Peter, vocês acabaram de se juntar a eles na cova. Parece que sobramos nós Remus.

Claro que Natasha não se lembra que o Remus está no topo da nossa cadeia alimentar e que pode tirar-lhe a fita a qualquer momento, como se decide a fazer logo a seguir. Olhamos uns para os outros e depois para as nossas fitas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Isto significa que estamos todos mortos? – pergunto.

- Não, o Remus está vivo. Vai e diverte-te a matar amarelinhas indefesas, seu lobo selvagem. – a expressão dá-me vontade de ri, mas não sei se Natasha conhece o seu segredo ou não e por isso faço um esforço para me controlar. Talvez mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos, eu a repita. Remus parece agora recusar-se a jogar. Cruza os braços e senta-se no chão, não saindo de lá mesmo sobre as ameaças dos que o rodeiam. - Esquece Sirius. Deixa-o caminhar com os mortos. Vamos é ser espertos por uma vez e procurar um sitio para nos escondermos dos professores.

Todos concordamos e depois de pormos o Remus de pé caminhamos em direcção à orla da floresta, em busca de alguma árvore onde nos possamos refugiar até ao final do jogo. Geralmente gostamos de tradições e até costumamos ser bastante receptivos a este tipo de coisas, mas ninguém consegue concentrar-se num jogo a uma semana de deixarmos este lugar para sempre. A tensão está no ar onde quer que nós vamos e até aqui, entre amigos, sentimos isso. Nem o Sirius me parece tão descontraído. O Frank está ao meu lado e por alguma razão isso deixa-me desconfortável. Sinto-me como se estivesse a ser observada, como se tivesse de controlar todos os meus movimentos. A forma como ando, como falo, como sorrio… Pela primeira vez na minha vida penso realmente em todas essas coisas. Tento parecer elegante, bonita, sensual. Todas as minhas tentativas parecem falhar e sinto-me tão desajeitada como todos sempre me acharam e inadaptada ao meu próprio corpo. Tão concentrada estou na minha maneira de agir que acabo por tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Alguém me estende a mão a tempo de evitar uma queda. Agarro-a com força até estar novamente equilibrada, mas quando reparo que é a mão volto de Frank que me segura volto a perder todo o meu equilíbrio. Um arrepio percorre-me a espinha e sinto-me subitamente nervosa. Ele parece reparar.

- Alice? Está tudo bem?

Sorri para mim, de uma forma encantadora que eu nunca tinha visto a ninguém antes. Não sei o que se passa comigo hoje, porque nunca estive assim. Sinto todas as minhas emoções prestes a saltarem cá para fora, como se estivessem com pressa de serem sentidas. Talvez seja exactamente como a Lily disse: daqui a uma semana o mundo que conhecíamos vai ruir e por isso queremos esgotar todas as nossas emoções antes de partirmos para um novo. Percebo o que ela quer dizer. Dou por mim a querer fazer todas as coisas que em sete anos nunca fiz e finalmente compreendo o que os Marotos tentaram fazer dentro deste colégio. Mesmo que tudo o que eles fizessem fosse, na maioria das vezes, errado, todos nós temos a certeza de que eles, mais do que ninguém, aproveitaram todos os cantos deste castelo. O que diriam se soubessem que eu nunca fui às cozinhas, nunca usei um objecto proibido, ou que só estive fora do dormitório depois da hora de deitar, sem permissão, duas vezes? Provavelmente que parei de viver há muito tempo. Sim, as minhas notas são muito superiores às deles. Mas servir-me-ão realmente para alguma coisa? Entre eu, Sirius, James, Remus, Natasha, Frank e Lily, quem escolheriam, fosse para o que fosse?

- Allie?

O meu apelido pronunciado pela voz dele soa diferente, mas de uma forma certa. Ergo o rosto e como não é mais alto do que eu ficamos frente a frente. Acho que o meu silêncio o deixou inquieto e sorrio o melhor que posso, para o acalmar. Uma expressão bondosa surge no seu rosto, não de alguém que foi enganado pelo meu sorriso falso mas de quem compreende o que eu sinto. Passa um braço por cima dos meus ombros e continuamos a caminhar. À nossa frente, Sirius continua a perseguir Natasha, que por sua vez continua a fugir dele. Peter desapareceu, mas quando pergunto por ele Remus esclarece que as suas fugas para a cozinha são bastante comuns e que não devo preocupar-me.

Chegamos a uma pequena orla onde me lembro de ter estado antes, de dia é claro, com Lily. É suficiente longe do rio para não se transformar num pântano mas ainda assim o chão é um pouco enlameado. Felizmente, há algumas pedras grandes e carapaças abandonadas, que terão de servir de assento.

- Já cá estamos…

Sentamo-nos e olhamos uns para os outros sem nada para dizer ou fazer. Sirius sugere um jogo que nenhum de nós conhece mas que, pelo seu sorriso, é tudo menos inocente. Como todos recusamos, vira-se de costas e dedica-se ao seu amuo, não aguentando muito tempo porque é incapaz de estar calado cinco minutos seguidos.

- Vamos conversar?

- _Conversar_ Natasha? – Sirius salta da sua pedra para uma mais próxima da dela. Acho que ferimos o seu orgulho quando nos recusamos a jogar o seu jogo, mas há de ultrapassar isso.

- Sim Sirius. Algumas pessoas fazem disso, sabes? - Mesmo que mais nenhum de nós se tenha pronunciado sobre a sua sugestão, Natasha assume que foi recusada. – Oh, muito bem. Não gostam da minha ideia? Arranjem outra!

Põem-se de pé com um pulo e vemos os seus pés enterrarem-se na lama. Apesar disso não abandona a sua pose altiva e, virando-se de costas, desaparece por entre as árvores, em direcção à floresta. Frank faz menção de se levantar para a seguir, mas antes que o faça, já Sirius correu atrás dela e Remus atrás dos dois, gritando que não quer perder nenhum episódio da história destes dois. Sobramos nós os dois, eu e Frank, e aquele nervoso volta a invadir-me. Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, eu porque não consigo pronunciar duas sílabas seguidas sem gaguejar e ele porque certamente estará demasiado perdido em pensamentos.

- Agora vais contar-me o que se passa? – Arregalo os olhos. Está bem que o meu sorriso não o enganou, mas julgava que o seu abraço tinha sido a sua forma de me reconfortar. Pelos vistos está à espera que eu desabafe com ele, o que não é assim tão extraordinário, uma vez que toda a gente parece procurar Frank para isso. Pergunto-me se ele não se cansa, por vezes. Em resposta à sua pergunta, balbucio um "nada". – Vá lá Alice. Sei que não somos amigos assim tão íntimos, mas vivemos os dois neste castelo durante sete anos. Conheço-te bem o suficiente para saber que não estás a agir como costumas agir e que alguma coisa se passa. Por isso não me digas que não se passa nada. Podes não querer falar comigo e eu compreendo se não quiseres mas….

- Achas que se eu não existisse faria alguma diferença? – Tenho a certeza de que outra voz falou por mim, porque não faço ideia de onde surgiram estas palavras. Tanto eu como ele ostentamos um olhar chocado.

- O quê? Não… Não! – Atravessa o caminho que nos separa rapidamente e abraça-me. Só então me apercebo de que estou a chorar. – O que te faz dizer isso Allie?

- É só que… - Solto um soluço. Agora ele sentou-se ao meu lado, deixando que eu encoste a cabeça ao seu ombro. - Sinto que não fiz nada! Estou aqui há sete anos, tenho as melhores notas do ano, a seguir à Lily, mas até ela parece ter mais histórias para contar do que eu. Quando sairmos daqui, vou deixar de falar com toda a gente, menos com a Lily, que é a única pessoa que me atura. Não é normal que eu passe sete anos num sítio e saia de lá com um único amigo. Quando penso em tudo o que poderia ter feito… Toda a gente diz que Hogwarts é um lugar mágico. É aqui que crescemos, devia ser. Mas quando olho para trás só vejo livros, professores e conversas intelectuais. Não fui aos bailes, nunca quebrei uma regra…pelo menos não de livre vontade. Não me lembro de ter estado apaixonada, nem de me ter preocupado com isso. Bebi uma única cerveja amanteigada em toda a minha vida e essa foi para a Lily ver por ela própria que não sou alérgica a álcool…

Rio com a lembrança que a minha última frase me trás. Na altura fiquei chateada comigo mesmo por o ter feito mas alguns meses depois, quando eu estava novamente com o nariz enfiado num livro, lembrava-me de esse episódio e sentia-me como se me tivesse divertido realmente. Como quase nunca fazia. Aquela cerveja amanteigada foi o meu único acto de rebeldia em sete anos de escola.

- Deixa-me adivinhar…também te arrependes de nunca ter azarado o Snape? -O braço dele já deixou de me abraçar, mas insisto em continuar apoiada no seu ombro. Sinto-me tão aliviada por ter confessado isto a alguém que poderia suspirar de alívio.

- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa contra ele. Não temos essa rivalidade inútil com os Slytherin que vocês têm. - Ele adquire um ar algo indignado, mas sabe que eu não estou propriamente a dizer uma mentira e deixa-me continuar. – É só que…eles parecem realmente divertidos quando o fazem.

Ele acena. Sei que me compreende. Não está na minha pele, mas compreende-me e isso é mais do que eu podia pedir. Algures entre a altura em que abandonamos o castelo e este momento, o Frank tornou-se num grande amigo e sinto que o conheço há séculos. Talvez seja apenas porque, esta noite, tenho as minhas emoções aos pulos. A verdade é que sempre gostei dele.

- Nunca é tarde para começar Alice.

Algo molhado e espesso bate na minha cara violentamente e assusto-me quando olho para Frank. Está armado com duas mãos cheias de lama. Não o tipo de lama que fica após a chuva. Esta está aqui por causa do lago. É o pior tipo de lama que se pode encontrar e eu acabei de ser bombardeada com um bom bocado dela. E ele continua a fazê-lo.

- Frank! Eu não acredito nisto! Olha para ti!

Mas ele não olha. Continua, no entanto, a olhar para mim, com uma expressão tão divertida que me vejo obrigada a sorrir. Quando um novo monte de lama voa em minha direcção tento desviar-me e acabo por tropeçar numa das pedras e cair no chão.

- Olha para ti própria Alice.

E eu olho. Tenho agora lama nos sapatos, nas meias, na saia, na camisa, nos cabelos, nas mãos, na cara. Quem me visse assim, sobre a luz branca da lua e cheia de lama, não me reconheceria. Mas de alguma forma, tudo isto é incrivelmente divertido.

- Olha Alice. – Estende-me uma mão cheia com um grande bocado de lama que escorre por entre os seus dedos. Depois, atira-mo à roupa. É como uma batalha de bolas de neve, mas muito mais escura. Menos branca, menos pura, mais selvagem…

Escondo-me atrás de uma árvore e depois ataco. Deixo que ele arrisque, ou arrisco eu. Provoco-o, ele ri-se, e depois trocamos. Continuamos nisto por muito tempo, até estarmos afogados em lama. Ao longe, ouvimos a musica das Esquisitonas, mas está tão distante que não lhe damos atenção. Caímos várias vezes no chão, tropeçamos nas pedras e até chegamos a subir às árvores. E por fim, paramos, ofegantes e voltamos a sentarmo-nos. Sentamo-nos nas pedras, mesmo sendo agora inútil tentar escapar à lama que está no chão.

- Obrigado. -digo, com toda a sinceridade que possuiu. Parei de rir e olho para ele com a minha pose mais solene. – Não me divertia assim há muito tempo.

- Agradece-me no final. – Não sei o que ele quer dizer com isso, mas não me importa. Só agora que parámos é que me apercebo o quanto estou cansada e necessitada de um banho e as únicas coisas que me podem interessar agora são uma banheira ou uma cama.

- Vamos voltar.

Levanto-me e estendo-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar também. Volto a sentir aquele arrepio, mas desta vez de uma forma mais segura, até porque já não estou nervosa nem preocupada com a minha maneira de agir. Debaixo de toda aquela lama, sinto-me bonita.

- Alice, não é isto que vai fazer a diferença. Vai-te custar na mesma ir embora. -Está novamente sério e franze um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos vou saber que aproveitei alguma coisa.

Retira algo do bolso e vejo que é um lenço que sobreviveu aos meus ataques de lama inexplicavelmente branco. Estende-mo e eu limpo os olhos e a cara. Ele faz o mesmo e quando o volta a guardar está tão escuro que se o deixássemos cair seria difícil encontrá-lo novamente. Caminhamos de volta à entrada no castelo que ao contrário do que pensávamos está deserta. Demorámos um bocado a chegar, já todos devem ter entrado. À porta, a professora McGonnagald e a professora Sprout esperam pelos alunos que tenham decido ficar para trás. Parecem estar ali há um bom bocado. Pelas expressões nos seus rostos, não vamos conseguir passar sem um castigo.

- A McGonnagald vai matar-nos. Temos de arranjar uma boa desculpa.

- Está tudo bem, ela gosta de mim.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, como se me estivesse a ver pela primeira vez. Depois volta a sorrir, pega na minha mão e dá-lhe um leve aperto. Parece querer dar-me coragem. Não sei de onde veio esta minha nova confiança, mas gosto dela. Quando as professoras nos vêem, fazem má cara e somos obrigados a ouvir um sermão por nos termos atrasado. Os Gryffindor e os Ravenclaw perdem cinco pontos e só não são mais porque conseguimos inventar uma história para justificar o nosso atraso e que também explica a quantidade de lama que temos em cima. Sinto-me culpada por perder cinco pontos da minha equipa, mas não é assim tão mau, uma vez que em toda a minha vida escolar não perdi muito mais. Quando nos vemos por fim livres das garras das professoras, despedimo-nos com um abraço, uma vez que temos de ir em direcções opostas a partir daqui. Começo a descer as escadas, mas a voz de Frank faz-me parar e olhar para trás:

- Hey Alice! – Reparo que ele não virou costas e continua exactamente no mesmo sítios onde eu o deixei. – Eu também.

Não percebo o que ele quer dizer mas gosto do tom que usa. Tenho a certeza de que aquelas palavras significam algo, mas estou demasiado cansada para me ocorrer alguma coisa. Por isso, chego ao meu dormitório e depois de tomar um banho rápido, meto-me na cama rapidamente. As outras raparigas já estão a dormir, mas há uma cama que continua vazia. Espanto-me quando me lembro a quem pertence. Talvez Sírius tenha finalmente conseguido o que queria. Amanhã tenho de perguntar a Frank se os rapazes já estavam todos na cama quando ele chegou. E pedir a Lily para me contar os pormenores da sua noite. Mas não agora. Agora tenho demasiado sono.

_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

No dia seguinte, quando acordo, já o dormitório está completamente vazio. As janelas foram abertas e o quarto está cheio de sol. Como já fizemos os exames, somos dispensados das aulas para fazermos as nossas últimas despedidas ao castelo. Levanto-me, corro para a janela e olho para baixo. O sol bate-me na cara e sinto-me prestes a explodir de felicidade. Consigo distinguir alguns alunos a voar no campo de Quidditch, lá em baixo. Alguém bate à porta.

- Alice?

A porta abre-se e Natasha entra, com umas grandes olheiras mas parecendo-me tão feliz quanto eu estou. Atira-se para cima de cama e fica a olhar para mim, enquanto separo a roupa que vou vestir.

- Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?

- Não vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Para termos fome para mais logo.

A afirmação faz-me largar as meias e olhá-la com algum espanto.

- Como assim? Para o almoço?

- Não minha querida. Tem paciência e logo verás. – Volta a sentar-se, de repente e olha para o meu malão quase cheio. – Tu já…Já fizeste as malas? - Aceno. Não sei porquê, mas isso fá-la rir. – Alice, vamos estar aqui mais uma semana! Tens tempo que chegue para fazer a mala mais tarde!

- Vocês fazem todos a mala mais tarde. E depois nunca têm tempo para fazer tudo com calma e acabam por deixar metade das coisas para trás.

- Nisso tens razão. Mas com a mala arrumada vai ser muito mais difícil tirar alguma coisa que possas precisar… - Não sei do que ela acha que eu vou precisar da minha mala na última semana de aulas, uma vez que separei a roupa que vou vestir, mas continuo a vestir-me em silêncio. Gosto bastante da Natasha, mas às vezes torna-se estranha. Diria até louca, se não tivesse uma amiga como a Lily e não tivesse de suportar as suas alterações de humor repentinas. – Os outros estão lá fora à nossa espera.

Nem me dou ao trabalho de perguntar quem são esses outros porque no momento em que ela os menciona oiço um enorme estrondo na sala comum. Quem mais poderia ser? Começo a ficar curiosa com isto tudo. E com fome, também. Visto-me o mais depressa que posso e cinco minutos depois estou pronta para descer. Natasha vai à minha frente, para me preparar para algum possível susto, mas quando chegamos à sala comum está tudo normal. Os Gryffindor do sétimo ano estão quase todos cá dentro, mas também não é a primeira vez que o fazem e pelo menos desta não vejo não nos arruinaram a sala. Sou recebida com um grande silêncio e quando lhes digo olá ninguém me cumprimenta em resposta. Caminho até um dos baloiços azuis, presos ao tecto, mas antes que me possa chatear duas mãos empurram-me em direcção à saída. Num instante, estamos todos no corredor e sou puxada e empurrada enquanto tento perceber o que eles estão a tentar fazer.

- Lily…- Mas ela parece tão confusa quanto eu estou.

Tento fazer com que me oiçam, mas nenhum deles me dirige a palavra. Continuamos a andar rapidamente e a descer escadas, cada vez mais rápido. O passo apressado torna-se quase numa corrida. Tropeço várias vezes e chego mesmo a ir contra uma armadura, mas Frank e Natasha encarregam-se de me manter viva e conseguem mesmo evitar várias quedas. É por isto que eu nunca corro. Sou demasiado desajeitada. Continuamos a descer escadas, cada vez mais para baixo, até chegarmos ao primeiro andar. Chegamos a um dos corredores paralelos ao salão principal e paramos de repente. Acabo por ir contra Remus, que ia à minha frente, mas quando lhe tento pedir desculpa ele faz-me sinal para que me mantenha calada. Cada vez estou mais confusa e só o aviso nos olhos de Frank me mantém em silêncio. James atravessa-se à minha frente e desvia a tapeçaria da parede. Com um gesto da sua varinha e algumas palavras murmuradas, a parede abre-se e umas escadas em caracol surgem do outro lado. Entramos, um por um, e por fim a parede fecha-se e respiramos de alívio.

- Agora alguém me explica o que está a acontecer?

- Ainda não Alice. – É Frank que me responde, mas nem isso me acalma. Começamos a descer. Não percebo como é que Lily não contesta nada do que eles fazem e se deixa levar desta maneira. Eu não consigo.

- Chega! – Paro a meio da descida, provocando um choque em cadeia atrás de mim. Surpreendentemente, consigo manter-me de pé. – Eu quero saber o que estou aqui a fazer? E porquê todo o secretismo?

- Às vezes és tão chata Allie! – É Lily que me responde. Francamente, está cada vez mais parecida com James. Quase que não a reconheço. – Estávamos ao lado da sala dos professores…querias que eles no apanhassem a todos a descer por uma passagem secreta para um sitio onde não podemos estar? Agora deixa que por uma vez na vida alguém te faça uma surpresa!

A sua última palavra ressoa nos meus ouvidos repetidamente. Uma surpresa. Nunca ninguém me fez uma surpresa. Também nunca deixei que ninguém o fizesse. Não costumo gostar de ser apanhada desprevenida, fico demasiado eufórica e destruo metade do que está à minha volta. Desta vez é diferente. Não sei o que me espera, mas estou ansiosa por descobrir. Gosto de pensar que estas pessoas gastaram algum tempo a preparar uma coisa para mim, para me fazer feliz. Frank dá-me um ligeiro empurrão e acordo dos meus pensamentos pare perceber que James, Remus e Lily já começaram a andar e tenho todos os outros atrás de mim, à espera para fazerem o mesmo. Continuo a descer a escada de caracol, tão igual que deixaria qualquer um aborrecido. Por fim, chegamos ao final. James já abriu a passagem e saímos todos para o corredor. À minha frente estão um grande quadro com um bolo. Todo o corredor, aliás, está repleto de quadros com representações de comida. Remus caminha para um deles, o maior de todos. Levanta um braço e começa a tocar numa pêra.

- O que é que ele está a fazer? – Natasha diz para eu esperar mais uma vez, mas estou a ficar completamente impaciente. Para minha grande surpresa, a pêra ri-se e o retrato desvia-se para dar lugar a uma grande porta. Remus abre-a e damos de caras com um salão enorme, cheio de elfos a correrem de um lado para o outro com grandes bandejas na mão – Estamos nas cozinhas?

Arregalo os olhos por momentos e fico em silêncio. Lily já saltou para o pescoço de James e ri alegremente nos seus braços. Está verdadeiramente feliz. E eu? Todos me olham, esperando uma reacção. Finalmente, percebo que não me serve de nada pensar em consequências ou em regras. Estou aqui, estou cheia de fome e tenho um universo de comida deliciosa à minha frente. Solto um grito de excitação, que alivia a tensão de todos, e abraço Frank, rindo. Só quando o volto a largar e olho para o seu rosto corado é que me apercebo que fiz exactamente o mesmo que a Lily. O que também não escapou aos olhares dos outros, porque Sirius já se encarregou de nos presentear com um comentário maldoso e Peter reclamou que era sempre o último a saber dos novos romances. A questão é que Frank e eu não namoramos, como Lily e James. Tenho de me lembrar disso antes de fazer algo que possa ser embaraçoso para ambos. Desvio o olhar para os elfos, para evitar olhar para os seus olhos.

- Crianças, eu sei que vocês estão todos compenetrados no vosso momento embaraçoso, mas podem ajudar com estes cestos? Também vão comer, não vão? – Ergo uma sobrancelha, novamente confusa. – Vamos fazer um piquenique.

Olho para Lily, que tem um grande cesto de madeira na mão. Atrás dela estão empilhados cinco iguais a esse e Sirius já se começou a servir de um sétimo. Quase sem perceber, volto a olhar para Frank, que já parece ter ultrapassado o nosso momento de há pouco, e lanço-lhe um olhar de agradecimento. Pego num cesto e Natasha apressa-se a tirar-mo das mãos. Sei que o faz por ter medo que eu lhe pegue fogo, ou alguma coisa do género, mas não me incomodo minimamente.

Deito um último olhar às cozinhas e aceito uma torrada que um dos elfos me oferece, porque ainda não comi nada hoje e o meu estômago revolta-se quando não cumpro os seus horários. Voltamos para o corredor e a porta fecha-se atrás de nós, sendo imediatamente coberta pelo quadro como se nunca tivesse existido. Iniciamos o caminho de volta, desta vez por outras escadas porque os cestos não passariam pela passagem por onde viemos. O caminho é mais longo, mas também é mais seguro e não nos preocupamos em conversar uns com os outros. Saímos do castelo pela porta principal. Nunca fiz um piquenique antes, mas tenho a certeza de que este é um dia perfeito para um.

Sirius guia o caminho e leva-nos para um jardim maravilhoso, que eu não conhecia. Pela sua cara, imagino que terá trazido quase todas as raparigas do castelo até aqui. Estendemos uma manta no chão. Há espaço suficiente para todos e eu deixo-me cair de costas e de braços estendidos, olhando o céu azul sobre mim. Lily ataca-me imediatamente, o que me espanta um bocado porque não é algo que a Nova Lily faça muitas vezes. Contorço-me e quase choro de rir, com ela em cima de mim a fazer-me cócegas. Grito por socorro e rapidamente Frank e Remus se juntam à brincadeira, o primeiro tentando afastar Lily de cima de mim e o outro fazendo-me sofrer ainda mais. Por fim, Remus e Lily desistem e deitam-se ao meu lado na manta. Levo as mãos ao cabelo, mas já é tarde demais. Imagino que devo estar tão descabelada quando Lily.

- Sirius! – O grito de Natasha assusta-me, e viro-me imediatamente de barriga para baixo. Ao que parece, Sirius já esvaziou um cesto quase inteiro. Não sei como é que ele consegue. Quer dizer, Peter faz o mesmo mas pelo menos ele parece ter barriga para suportar o que come. Sirius, pelo contrário faz-nos perguntar como é possível tanta comida caber dentro dele.

- O quê? Se quiseres alguma coisa pede, não precisas de gritar comigo.

Ela atira-lhe com o sapato que acabou de descalçar para cima, mas não parece incomodar-se muito. A forma como ela reage aos seus comentários parece ter-se modificado desde ontem à noite.

- Remus? – Ele continua ao meu lado, por isso não será difícil falar sem que não sejamos ouvidos. – O que é que lhes aconteceu ontem à noite?

Remus fecha os olhos e desmancha-se a rir à minha frente. A minha tentativa de fazer com que esta conversa passe despercebida falha redondamente e em dois segundos atraímos a atenção de todos. Volto a deitar-me, aborrecida por ele ter arruinado a minha oportunidade de descobrir o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Lamento Alice. Eles fizeram-me prometer que não contava a ninguém. – Natasha arregala os olhos e larga o cesto que esteve a tentar roubar a Sirius nos últimos minutos. – Mas asseguro-te que tenho material suficiente para escrever vários contos eróticos no futuro.

E começa a rir novamente. Não sei o que se passou e talvez nunca saberei, mas isto chega-me. Rio com ele e Peter, James e Lily juntam-se a nós. Frank não o faz por solidariedade à amiga.

Continuamos nisto durante horas. Quando chega a hora do almoço sentamo-nos num círculo e conversamos enquanto comemos. Depois voltamos a deitar nos. James comete o erro de adormecer e quando acorda tem um bigode preto e algumas palavras menos próprias desenhadas na cara. Lily ajuda-o a limpá-la, mas ainda nem o primeiro B desapareceu e já desistiram, preferindo escapulir-se de nós mais uma vez. Enquanto nós os cinco repousamos no chão, usando-nos uns aos outros como almofadas, Sirius tem a triste ideia de nos atirar com agua para cima. Natasha grita de raiva e apressa-se a administrar a sua vingança e Peter e Remus juntam-se-lhe. Sobramos eu e Frank, o que tem acontecido com demasiada frequência, ultimamente. Não que eu me importe. Gosto da sua presença, gosto de conversar com ele. Sinto que já o conheço, mas só agora me apercebo de que não sei nada sobre ele. Não conheço os seus gostos, a sua vida, os seus sonhos…

- Frank…- Ele vira-se para mim, apoiado no cotovelo. Tem uma expressão de cautela no rosto. Não o culpo. Depois de eu ter começado a chorar à sua frente, ontem à noite, deve ter medo que eu o repita. Ou talvez seja apenas preocupação. – Fala-me de ti.

Por uns momentos, parece-me um pouco reticente mas depois a sua hesitação desaparece completamente. Descreve-me a sua casa em Lancashire, que está na família há séculos. Fala-me dos seus avós, pais e irmãos. Tem uma família enorme e não consigo memorizar o nome de todos, acabando por me perder nas suas histórias de infância, sem ainda assim deixar de as apreciar. Sei que o seu pai morreu há pouco tempo, uma vítima da guerra, mas não parece ter qualquer problema em falar dele, embora o faça com uma grande nostalgia. A conversa flúi naturalmente e enquanto os outros correm ao longe podemos ouvir as suas gargalhadas, tão altas como as nossas.

- Alice, porque é que ainda estás calçada?

O seu olhar incrédulo está repousado nos meus sapatos. Há muito tempo que os outros se descalçaram, mas eu raramente ando descalça e não tenho ousadia suficiente para o fazer sem qualquer incentivo. Admito-o e Frank poisa as mãos nas minhas canelas e fá-lo por mim. Fecho os olhos e aquele arrepio familiar volta a percorrer todo o meu corpo. Tento controlá-lo o melhor que posso e Frank parece tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que duvido que tenha percebido. Continua com as mãos pousadas nos meus pés, olhando-os compenetradamente e eu não faço qualquer esforço para o despertar. O toque das suas mãos é agradável. Encolho os dedos dos pés para sentir a liberdade que os sapatos me negavam e quando o faço acordo Frank do seu sonho. Olha para mim e depois afasta as suas mãos como se tivesse apanhado um choque eléctrico.

- Desculpa…-Baixa a cabeça e o cabelo castanho volta a cobrir-lhe os olhos. Estendo uma mão para o desviar e depois deixo-a permanecer na sua face, tentando transmitir-lhe a mesma confiança que ele me transmitiu a mim, na noite de ontem. – Allie, tenho medo.

- O quê? Tu? – Mesmo com toda a seriedade da situação não consigo evitar rir como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda de sempre. E para mim disse mesmo, porque não o consigo imaginar a ter medo seja do que for. – Frank, és a pessoa mais segura que conheço. És o grande pilar do sétimo ano! Não faças essa cara, eu estou a falar a sério. Como podes ter medo de alguma coisa? – Volta a olhar para as mãos. Tenho algum receio de o ter ofendido. Aproximo-me dele e tento agir como ele agiria. – Diz-me, por favor. Do que é que Tu tens medo?

Permaneço em silêncio, dando-lhe tempo para falar. Sei o que custa desabafar com alguém. Olho para ele e tenho a certeza de que mentalmente está a ponderar cada palavra que vai dizer.

-De sair daqui. – Olha para mim finalmente. Há alguma angústia nos seus olhos que me leva a perguntar se terá chorado quando soube que o pai morreu. – E eu sou bastante seguro na maioria das vezes. Sou o primeiro a admiti-lo. Só quando tu apareces é que…

Percebo perfeitamente o que ele quer dizer. Os arrepios e a necessidade de o impressionar que eu sinto. Não tenho dúvidas de que terá sentido exactamente a mesma coisa. O que é engraçado, porque reconheço os prelúdios de um romance e estes últimos dois dias têm corrido exactamente de acordo com as suas regras básicas. E não me consigo imaginar a ter um romance com Frank. Conseguir até consigo, mas não passa de isso mesmo, imaginação. Não me atrevo a ponderar sequer que isso se pode tornar real.

Reparo que ainda tenho a mão no seu rosto e retiro-a o mais rápido que consigo. Gostava de conseguir reconfortá-lo, mas neste momento estou mais confusa do que ele. Não sei o que pensar ou o que sentir e a minha mente insiste em projectar imagens que eu deveria esquecer. Tento relembrar-me que estes sentimentos que me deixam tão confusa são recentes e que não devia confiar neles. Mas depois ele olha-me nos olhos e nem sequer consigo pensar nessas questões e entraves que insisto em colocar a mim própria.

Deito-me no chão, olhando o céu que lentamente escureceu e se encheu de estrelas. Agora que paramos de falar percebo que tudo está silencioso à nossa volta. Os outros desapareceram há muito tempo e de alguma forma conseguiram levar os cestos vazios com eles, mesmo debaixo dos nossos narizes. Todos os meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Frank se volta a deitar ao meu lado, também ele de olhos postos no céu mas sem o ver realmente. Fico imediatamente alerta ao seu próximo movimento. Num gesto acidental as nossas mãos roçam uma na outra. Uma corrente atravessa o meu corpo e sinto-me como se a minha mão queimasse. As nossas mãos separam-se, mas não por muito tempo. Timidamente, voltamos a estender os dedos, um por um. Um gesto demasiado brusco pode parar a aproximação e acabar com este momento para sempre. Sinto a pele dele tocar na minha, os seus dedos e os meus apalpando um terreno desconhecido. Como é que um simples toque pode significar tanto?

Finalmente, damos as mãos. A minha parece encaixar-se perfeitamente na dele. Sinto-me protegida e segura e prendo-me a essa sensação. Deixamos que o tempo passe. Antes de falarmos é necessário sentirmo-nos confortáveis o suficiente com tudo isto. Por agora, ainda há demasiado nervosismo e hesitação. Uma força sobrenatural faz-me querer estar ao lado dele, agora e sempre, mas não passa de um impulso. Quando paro para pensar, pergunto-me se gosto realmente dele. Sinto-me como se ele tivesse sido o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, mas a verdade é que não o conheço assim tão bem ou há tanto tempo. O que é que as pessoas vão pensar? O que é que vão dizer se souberem o que eu sinto, se souberem que estamos aqui os dois, de mãos dadas, de noite e sozinhos? Se souberem que queremos estar juntos?

Lentamente, ele vira-se para mim. Posso sentir a sua respiração junto à minha orelha, acelerada. Tenho a certeza de que se me virar vou acabar por beijá-lo e tenho medo disso. Para além de toda a insegurança que o momento exige, tenho medo que o que agora sinto seja apenas algo passageiro. De acordar amanhã e perceber que foi apenas um impulso do momento. Este principio de uma grande amizade que tenho com Frank pode desaparecer depois de um beijo sem sentimentos.

Ele aproxima-se e poisa os seus lábios sobre o meu cabelo. Tudo nele implora para que eu me vire, para que termine com esta espera. Ele move-se novamente e os seus lábios passam pela minha orelha. Fecho os olhos e eles passam para a minha bochecha, depositando nela um pequeno beijo. Depois afasta-se e espera, porque é a minha vez de decidir. E eu escolho-o a ele. Não é uma decisão muito consciência ou muito justa para mim, porque ainda tenho os lábios dele quase encostados à minha pele. Mas talvez este bloqueio de pensamentos seja bom. Talvez agir sem pensar seja, por uma vez, a coisa certa a fazer.

Beijo-o. Sou eu que o faço, embora ele tenha a mesma vontade de o fazer. Tomo a iniciativa. Não é mágico, como durante muito tempo pensei que os beijos seriam, mas sabe bem. Ele não é o primeiro, claro. Mas não sou propriamente a pessoa mais experiente na matéria mas posso comparar este beijo com outros que fui dando e recebendo nos últimos anos. E perto de qualquer um desses, este é perfeito. Não posso dizer a ninguém que é o melhor do mundo, mas é o melhor que eu podia sonhar. Para mim, é perfeito.

Passo as mãos pelo seu cabelo e ele pela minha face, enquanto continuamos mergulhados neste momento, ambos de olhos fechados. Suavemente, porque não estamos a tentar provar nada a ninguém. É um beijo gentil, meigo. Quando uma pausa para respirar se impõe sobre nós, ele ri. Não sorri, apenas, mas solta uma gargalhada plenamente feliz. E eu sorrio para ele, porque percebo agora o que aquele "Eu também" queria dizer. Se mais tarde contarmos a história deste romance a alguém, teremos versões muito diferentes. Porque para mim é algo recente e inesperado, mas para ele dura há meses. Ele gosta de mim. Ou talvez pense que gosta. A verdade é que não o faz apenas como amigo. Posso ver isso agora.

Olho-o nos olhos. Temos pouco espaço entre nós, mas é o suficiente para eu falar sem ter de deixar de sentir a respiração dele próxima à minha e os seus lábios tão perto que posso beijá-los novamente.

- Belisca-me Frank. Pode ser impressão, mas acho que estou viva.

E ele ri mais uma vez. O tempo passa, as estrelas continuam sobre nós. Começa a ficar frio e por isso Frank estende a capa dele sobre nós. Aninho-me nos seus braços e, lentamente, deixo-me entrar num sono profundo. Enquanto dormimos o céu clareia, as estrelas desaparecem e o sol nasce. É de dia, está calor e afastámos a capa para longe. Mas eu continuo nos braços dele, tal como quando adormeci. Ele abre os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que vê é o meu rosto. Pisca os olhos várias vezes, pergunta-me se ainda está a sonhar. E eu beijo-o, porque posso e sou muito mais do que um sonho.

_Never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters_

Horas mais tarde, estamos os dois à porta do dormitório dos Gryffindor. Já aqui estive antes, mas nunca entrei porque isso obrigar-me-ia a quebrar uma regra. Além disso, sempre tive medo de ser apanhada a fazê-lo. Estamos de mãos dadas, eu e Frank. Desde a primeira vez que o fizemos é difícil mantê-las afastadas. Quando ele diz a senha o quadro na parede desvia-se e um buraco aparece à nossa frente. Passando por ele, entramos na torre. Ao fim de sete anos já tinha ouvido toda a espécie de descrições deste lugar, mas ainda assim consegue surpreender-me. Todo decorado em tons de vermelho e dourado, é quente e acolhedor. Não é nada parecido com a nossa torre. James, Lily, Peter e Natasha estão sentados ao redor de uma mesa. Embora o tentem disfarçar, posso ver os sorrisos e as trocas de olhares quando nós caminhamos até eles.

- Senhores e Senhoras, posso ter a vossa atenção por favor? – James toma a palavra, levantando-se. Assim que o faz, Remus e Sirius descem as escadas atrás dele, o último carregando um pacote na mão. – Penso que todos sabem jogar Snap Explosivo e conhecem e aceitam as regras? – Todos acenam. -Muito bem, joguemos.

Olho para eles de olhos arregalados. Certamente não é só isso. Não pode ser. Que tipo de experiência única e enriquecedora é passar o dia inteiro a jogar cartas? Remus e Sirius acomodam-se e as cartas são distribuídas. Tenho um bom jogo, acho que me safo. Isto é, se conseguir chegar ao fim da ronda sem que ninguém saiba exactamente as cartas que tenho, uma vez que James não para de tentar espreitar por cima do meu ombro.

Prosseguimos o jogo. Sirius não para de se mexer na cadeira e a certa altura temos de fazer um intervalo porque Natasha reparou que ele tem mais duas cartas do que as que era suposto ter. Depois de o fazermos prometer que vai cumprir as regras daqui para a frente, continuamos. Mesmo com todas as vantagens que o meu jogo me permitiria, sou uma péssima jogadora e rapidamente os outros levam a melhor sobre mim. A Lily é a primeira a ir, seguida por Remus. Depois deles, sou eu que fico fora de jogo. Durante muito tempo, os outros cinco jogam à nossa frente. Finalmente, Peter junta-se a nós. Posso jurar ter visto uma carta a mais no jogo de Sirius, mas foi uma coisa momentânea e nem o posso provar, por isso deixo passar. Meia hora depois de termos começado, o jogo acaba. James foi o vencedor. Levanta-se, tal como fez no início e volta a falar:

- Muito bem, tivemos aqui um bom jogo. Quero dar os parabéns a todos os participantes, principalmente à minha Lily que partiu cedo mas com dignidade. – Todos reviram os olhos a esta frase. Suponho que não seja o tipo de coisa que estão acostumados a ouvir, ainda mais vindo de James. – Infelizmente, só pode haver um vencedor, que fui eu, como sempre. E vocês são perdedores. Por isso, vamos ao que interessa.

Ao que interessa? Troco um olhar inseguro com Frank mas ele limita-se a dar-me um aperto ligeiro na mão. Diz-me para esperar, mas o olhar de James cada vez me assusta mais. Eu sabia que isto não podia ser um simples jogo de cartas. Durante alguns minutos James e Sirius discutem entre si. Faço um esforço para os conseguir ouvir, mas estão demasiado longe e falam demasiado baixo. Olho para Frank novamente, exigindo-lhe que me conte o que se está a passar, mas ele ignora-me e ri. Adoro o sorriso dele, mas às vezes irrita-me. Porque é que ele tem de ser sempre feliz e rir de tudo, em vez de mostrar alguma insegurança como eu? Finalmente, James volta a virar-se para nós e anuncia, de braços abertos:

- Chegámos a um acordo, o castigo foi decidido. – Castigo? Ponho-me de pé e preparo-me para lhe responder com toda a indignação que sinto, mas antes que o faça Frank volta a puxar-me para o meu lugar e James corta-me a palavra. – E antes que digam seja o que for, lembrem-se que aceitaram as regras do jogo.

- Não foram exactamente essas regras James. – Graças aos Deuses, a Lily está a impor-se! Ainda bem que alguém não sabia deste castigo, tal como eu. E olhando para Natasha percebo que estava tão desinformada como nós. Os rapazes, esses, parecem saber todos do que James está a falar. Que surpresa. – Eu não vou correr nua pelo castelo. Não vou!

- Nem eu te deixava! – Infelizmente a Lily parece aceitar qualquer outro castigo, porque suspira de alívio e encosta-se na cadeira, atenta às palavras do namorado mas sem parecer tão preocupada quanto devia estar. – Vá lá pessoal, não vos vou obrigar a saltarem de uma janela, ou assim. O castigo é muito simples. – Sim, deve ser por isso que Sirius não para de rir. Um castigo bastante simples não faria Sirius rir à gargalhada. Ele é o mestre dos castigos de qualquer espécie, é preciso ser um bastante original para ele se rir. – Têm de atravessar o salão principal de um lado ao outro. Às cambalhotas. À hora do jantar.

Não. Nem pensar. Não me vou expor a essa humilhação. E os professores vão estar todos a ver. Não quero ser a responsável pela minha equipa perder a taça. Além disso já me basta ter de aturar os comentários dos Slytherin sem fazer nada por isso. Levanto-me o mais rápido que consigo e a minha cadeira cai atrás de mim. Viro-me, sentindo os olhares de todos postos em mim e saio pelo mesmo sitio por onde entrei. O corredor parece-me muito mais frio e pobre agora que visitei a torre dos Gryffindor. A passagem fechou-se com a minha saída, mas ainda consigo ouvir alguns gritos e risos do outro lado. Ignoro-os e começo a andar.

- Alice! – viro-me e dou de caras com a única pessoa que poderia ter vindo atrás de mim. – O que foi aquilo?

Tem as sobrancelhas franzidas. Agora gostava que ele voltasse a rir. Não gosto do Frank sério, principalmente quando é por minha culpa. Tendo explicar-lhe todas as minhas razões, mas os meus lábios estão paralisados e só consigo soltar alguns sons que não fazem qualquer sentido. Sei que não devia ter saído como saí, mas na altura não vi outra opção e pelo menos não tropecei pelo caminho.

- Eu não quero fazer aquilo.

Cruzo os braços para provar a minha posição, mas nem consigo olhá-lo nos olhos. Sinto-me como uma menina mimada e orgulhosa. Acho que neste momento tenho vergonha de mim própria. Para meu espanto, ele volta a sorrir. O seu sorriso nunca foi tão bem-vindo. Depois, abraça-me e por fim, quando já estou sem defesas, beija-me. Não é um beijo como os de ontem à noite. É mais fogoso, mais impulsivo e mais quente. Sinto-me ser empurrada contra a parede enquanto continuo a beijá-lo. As mãos dele estão na minha cintura, esperando permissão para se moverem. Surpreendo-me a mim própria quando as conduzo daí até ao meu pescoço. A partir daí, não param de me tocar, irrequietas. Sinto o peso dele sobre mim e de repente o meu corpo ganha vida própria. As minhas mãos estão agora tão activas como as dele e passeiam pelas suas costas. Beijo a sua boca, a sua face, o seu pescoço. Sinto o ar a faltar-me, mas não consigo afastar-me dele para poder respirar. Oiço um barulho ao longe, que ignoro. As minhas mãos continuam a sua viagem, acariciando a sua pele, tão quente sobre os meus dedos. Sinto-me livre e por isso tenho receio do que posso fazer.

Finalmente ele afasta-se bruscamente, tendo de segurar os meus pulsos para me manter afastada. Respiro fundo, ainda de olhos fechados, uma e outra vez. Quando me sinto capaz de o encarar e de me aguentar sobre as minhas pernas, abro-os

- Achas que agora podes dar umas quantas cambalhotas? – Demoro um bocado a recordar-me do que é que ele está a falar. Depois, o castigo que eu deveria cumprir volta à minha memória. Se ele acha que eu vou fazê-lo só por causa de um beijo maravilhoso, está muito enganado. – Vá lá Allie. São só cambalhotas e estamos só a divertirmo-nos. Eles fazem isto imensas vezes. Qual é o mal?

Ou talvez ele não esteja assim tão enganado. Antes poderia dar-lhe inúmeras razoes, mas agora parecem-me todas inúteis. Nada o vai fazer desistir, de qualquer maneira. No fundo ele tem razão, mesmo que as minhas razões não fossem assim tão disparatadas. Pode ser divertido. Ele vai estar lá, a Lily vai estar lá. Os outros vão estar lá e vamos todos fazer o mesmo. Já não me parece tão aterrorizador. Aperto-lhe a mão, com um sorriso ainda meio amarelo no rosto. Ele abraça-me mais uma vez e prepara-se para me levar para dentro mas algo me faz parar.

- Frank…- Chamo-o e ele volta a olhar para trás, novamente com o seu sorriso radiante no rosto. – Isto quer dizer que…somos namorados?

Custou-me dizê-lo, mas tinha de o fazer. Sei que é uma coisa subentendida, mas preciso que ele o diga. Sinto o meu coração a bater demasiado rápido, mais depressa do que eu achava ser possível. Tendo estudar a sua expressão, que se tornou de repente séria. Não largou a minha mão, mas não me olha nos olhos. Encara o chão pensativo. Parece triste, pesaroso. Arrependo-me imediatamente de lhe ter perguntado isto. Se calhar devia ter esperado, mas não é como se eu tivesse muito tempo para o fazer. Durante alguns segundos pondero a hipótese de tudo isto ser realmente apenas uma coisa momentânea. Estarei a esperar de mais desta relação? Por fim, volta a olhar para mim. Um novo sorriso surge no seu rosto.

- Claro que sim Allie. Claro que sim.

Não consigo conter o meu entusiasmo e pulo de alegria. Quando me acalmo, ele deposita um beijo rápido sobre os meus lábios. Juntos, entramos pelo buraco do retrato onde os outros nos esperam. Não podia estar mais feliz pela sua resposta, mas aquela expressão no seu rosto não deixa de me assombrar. Ele ponderou mesmo a sua resposta, como se estivesse a analisar todos os prós e os contras. Por um segundo pareceu-me mesmo ver um "não" na sua resposta. E ainda agora, há alguma angústia na sua expressão, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Olho para uma das poltronas vermelhas, que parecem convidar-me a sentar. Os outros encaram-me com algum receio, mas retêm-se de me fazer perguntas. Pelo olhar que troco com Lily tenho a certeza de que algum deles espreitou para o corredor, mas estranhamente isso não me parece ser um grande problema, principalmente agora que eu e Frank namoramos oficialmente e eu vou dar cambalhotas pelo Salão Principal. Coisa que há uma semana me teria parecido absurdo. Já não me conheço a mim própria. Quanto é que uma pessoa pode mudar em tão pouco tempo?

Reparo que, enquanto eu me perdia nos meus pensamentos, os outros começaram uma nova partida de snap explosivo. Mesmo com Remus assegurando-me de que desta vez não há castigo nenhum, não me atrevo a participar. Sempre gostei mais de observar os outros a fazerem-no, de qualquer maneira e isso faz com que o meu pensamento se afaste da imagem de Frank a dizer-me "não", que eu própria criei. Esforço-me para não torcer por ninguém, porque isso seria desleal, mas dou por mim a gritar de cada vez que Frank sobrevive a uma ronda com as cartas intactas. Sirius reclama, diz que faço mais barulho do que a claque inteira da minha equipa, mas ninguém mais se parece incomodar e por isso eu continuo. Quando Frank perde, sento-me no colo dele e beijo-o tão de repente que o deixo sem reacção. A ele e a todos os outros. A mim também, porque pensava que isto era algo que eu nunca faria. Estou-me a surpreender vezes de mais, ultimamente.

Voltam a jogar. Lily desistiu, regressando ao seu velho hábito de se absorver num dos seus livros, o que fazia muito mais vezes antes de James se tornar numa parte importante da sua vida. Ao fim do terceiro jogo, Remus desafia Peter para uma partida de xadrez. É assim quando o jogo foi reduzido a quatro jogadores que Frank decide abandoná-lo e mostrar-me o seu dormitório. O que para qualquer um dos outros parece ser uma desculpa esfarrapada para sexo mas para mim não passa de uma simples visita ao seu dormitório. Com alguns beijos pelo meio.

Nunca tinha entrado num dormitório de rapazes antes, mas à primeira vista não parece muito diferente do meu dormitório na torre dos Ravenclaw. Embora lá as camas flutuem e não sejam deste tipo de cama à realeza, com tecto incluído e tudo. Sentamo-nos na cama de Frank que, como eu esperava, é uma das duas únicas no quarto que estão feitas e arrumadas. De facto, não é difícil identificar a quem pertence cada uma delas. A de Sirius é provavelmente a que tem um monte de roupas em cima, a de James é a que tem um poster de Quidditch ao lado e uma fotografia de Lily na mesa-de-cabeceira, a de Peter a que tem um baú colorido aos pés da cama em substituição do tradicional baú castanho e a de Remus a mais arrumada, com uma mala quase feita ao lado.

- Sempre quis saber uma coisa. O Remus arruma a roupa por cores?

- Claro que sim. Faz isso desde o primeiro ano. – Não consigo evitar espreitar para a mala dele e rio quando vejo que tem realmente as meias organizadas por cores. Ninguém pode ser assim tão organizado e andar para lá e para cá com os Marotos ao mesmo tempo! É humanamente impossível. – Allie, já falámos de mim. Agora é a tua vez.

Apanha-me de surpresa. Hesito por uns segundos, porque as minhas histórias não são nem de perto nem de longe tão interessantes como as dele. Mas não lhe posso negar isso depois de ele me ter relatado praticamente toda a sua vida. Tendo lembrar-me da minha vida antes de entrar para Hogwarts. Falo-lhe da amizade que tinha com os meus avós, das exigências dos meus pais, do mundo muggle, de como é sentirmos que não pertencemos ao lugar onde vivemos toda a nossa vida. Recordo-me de quando todos me diziam que a magia não existia e volto ao dia em que a minha avó morreu, seguido pelo meu primeiro dia de escola e por fim ao dia em que soube que era mesmo uma feiticeira e que existiam mais como eu. De repente sinto saudades desses tempos. Quando dou por mim, estou a chorar no colo de Frank enquanto ele acaricia o meu cabelo.

- Não acredito que isto foi acontecer agora. Sinto-me tão estúpida. Estou em Hogwarts há sete anos, vejo a minha família de seis em seis meses e é agora, a menos de uma semana do final, que sinto tantas saudades deles? – Beija-me a testa suavemente e enxagua as minhas lágrimas com os dedos. Quando começo a soluçar, estende-me um lenço.

- Sabes o que é que isso significa? – Fala-me com uma voz carinhosa, inclinado sobre mim e olhando-me nos olhos. Parece-me seguro de tudo o que foi, é e será um dia. – Que estás preparada para regressar a casa.

Ele tem razão. Imagens da minha infância vêem-me à memória. A minha rua, a minha casa, o meu jardim. Lembro-me de passar horas a brincar nesse último, com a minha única amiga na altura (era muito parecida com Lily, agora que reparo nisso). Já nem sei o nome dela. Lembro-me dos jantares em família e de serões passados a jogar jogos de tabuleiro. Nem me tinha apercebido do quanto senti a falta de tudo isso. Imagino-me agora a regressar para eles. A desfazer definitivamente as malas e a dormir no meu antigo quarto, onde já não ponho os pés há muito tempo. Imagino-me novamente na minha sala de jantar, mas desta vez a família aumentou. Frank está connosco e todos eles o adoram. Lily também lá está, com James e uma criança de dois ou três anos. E é tudo perfeito, sem guerras, mortes ou separações.

Olho para Frank que desviou o seu olhar para longe de mim, suponho que para me dar algum espaço. Sento-me novamente, estendendo as pernas sobre ele e ganhando novamente a sua atenção.

- Frank, como é que eu aprendi a amar-te tanto em apenas três dias?

- Não sei. Mas eu devo ser mesmo especial.

Adquire o que deveria ser uma expressão presunçosa, que não resulta porque não condiz com o rosto dele e torna-se completamente irrealista. Rio descaradamente dele mas arrependo-me imediatamente quando ele resolve pegar-me pela cintura e pendurar-me de cabeça para baixo. Grito por socorro, mas devem estar muito entretidos lá em baixo porque ninguém vem em meu auxílio. Cuidadosamente ele deixa-me cair no chão, só para depois se atirar sobre mim. Beijamo-nos tal como fizemos antes no corredor e sabe igualmente bem. Beijo-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, as orelhas, o peito. Algures durante o processo, as nossas camisas desaparecem. "Isto não vai acontecer agora", digo-lhe entre um beijo e um gemido. E ele responde-me:

- Claro que não.

Mas é muito mais fácil falar do que fazer. Separar-me dele está a revelar-se uma tarefa demasiado difícil, uma vez que tenho quase todos os sentidos bloqueados e mal consigo pensar. Felizmente alguém bate à porta. Afastamo-nos bruscamente e agradeço a todos os deuses por ele ter uma reacção melhor que a minha e por se conseguir recompor tão depressa, porque é ele que me volta a vestir a camisa.

- Vocês dois estão decentes? – A porta abre-se, Peter aparece do outro lado. Eu estou sentada no chão, com a cabeça baixa porque estou mais corada do que alguma vez estive. Fank está sentado na cama com uma grande naturalidade, de pernas cruzadas e uma almofada a cobrir os vestígios do nosso…momento. Peter faz um sinal para os outros, alguma coisa combinada, e depois volta a olhar para nós, com uma presunção no rosto que a ele lhe fica bem melhor. – Claro que estão. Lamento interromper, mas é hora de jantar.

Já nem me lembrava das cambalhotas. Claro que James nunca se esqueceu delas, nem por um segundo. Como se já não bastasse termos de o aturar por ter ganho, ainda temos de cumprir um castigo por termos perdido. Quando eu e Frank descemos, a sala comum já está bastante cheia. Ninguém parece sequer reparar nos dois Ravenclaws presentes. Todos juntos, caminhamos em direcção ao salão, eu o mais à frente que posso para evitar olhares indiscretos e comentários maldosos. Quando chegamos, paramos mesmo à porta. A esta hora o salão está cheio.

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos fazer ainda melhor. – Olho para James assustada. Melhor? – Eu junto-me a vocês, fazemos disto uma corrida e os dois últimos têm de fazer alguma coisa. Que _não _vai ser correr nu pelos corredores Lily!

- Que género de coisa? - Sou eu que pergunto, mas desta vez tenho algum apoio, ao invés de toda a gente a concordar com as ideias malucas dos Marotos.

- Logo vemos. Nada parecido com o que vamos fazer agora Alice, juro.

Estou um pouco reticente quanto a isto, porque tenho quase a certeza de que vou perder. Mas todos parecem alinhar e não sou eu que vou ficar de fora. Além disso, ter o James connosco no chão, em vez de ficar apenas a rir-se ao longe, vale qualquer sacrifício. Entramos finalmente, separando-nos pelos corredores que estão entre as mesas. Felizmente, está tudo calmo a esta hora e já estão todos sentados. O director olha para nós do outro lado do salão e posso jurar que lhe vi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Já a professora McGonnagald olha-nos por de trás dos seus óculos com a sua expressão severa, certamente esperando um desastre porque é isso que as pessoas esperam quando os Marotos entram seja onde for. Frank diz-me para respirar e assim o faço, porque sem perceber sustive a respiração no momento em que vi todas estas pessoas. Olho para James, porque é ele que vai dar o sinal de partida.

Ele apresenta-se (como se precisasse) e faz uma introdução ao que vamos fazer. Os alunos começam imediatamente a fazer apostas. Finalmente, grita para começarmos e num segundo estamos todos de cabeça no chão. Nem sei se me lembro como se faz uma cambalhota. Para além disso, desastrada como sou, ainda vou ser responsável se Frank perder. Começo a rebolar. Não é assim tão dificil. O segredo está em empurrar com as mãos e posicionar bem o pescoço. Impressionantemente, até sou bastante boa. Devia ter experimentado isto mais cedo. Assim teria ficado conhecida como a Alice das Cambalhotas e não a Alice que não faz mais que estudar ou a Alice amiga da Lily. Oiço as pessoas rirem à nossa volta e por vezes o meu nome a ser gritado, seguido de palavras de encorajamento. Ter pessoas a torcer por mim é igualmente impressionante. Estou a perder o fôlego e a ficar tonta. Já comecei a ir contra os bancos, mas Frank fê-lo há dois metros atrás por isso não me preocupo muito. Estou a ir bem, não falta muito. Quando me lembro do que me espera quando chegar ao final, começo a sentir-me como se atravessasse o corredor da morte. Os professores estão sentados à nossa frente e serão, para além da nossa meta, o nosso julgamento final. São eles que vão decidir, quando chegarmos, se nos castigam e retiram uma quantidade exorbitante de pontos às nossas equipas ou se encaram tudo isto como uma simples brincadeira e deixam passar, o que não aconteceu muitas vezes na história de Hogwarts. Por enquanto, limito-me a continuar com as minhas cambalhotas. Só espero que os professores não me matem.

Embato contra algo. Primeiro tento desviar caminho, pensando que é um banco, mas depois percebo que não há caminho por onde seguir. Lentamente, levanto-me, mas como o salão não para de girar à minha volta, volto a sentar-me no chão. Não fui a ultima a chegar. Também não fui a primeira, mas cheguei muito antes do que esperava. Ainda só cá estão Sirius e James. Fecho os olhos durante um bocado, tentando recuperar o meu equilíbrio. Quando os volto a abrir a corrida está acabada. Peter e Natasha são os perdedores, mas não parecem desanimados com o facto, pois riem-se tanto como todos os outros alunos no salão. Menos alguns Slytherins. Levanto-me e olho para os professores, para ver as suas reacções. Dumbledore parece animado e Slughorn ri à gargalhada. Jacob Clark, o nosso professor americano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, apostou uma grande quantidade de galeões em James e agora parece desgostoso e prestes a matar Sirius por ter chegado antes. Até a professora McGonagald não parece tão rígida como costuma. A situação está sem dúvida a nosso favor. Dumbledore levanta-se e o silêncio instala-se. Alguém grita "estão tramados" do meio da multidão de alunos, aumentando ainda mais a minha ansiedade.

- Impressionante demonstração de qualidades físicas dos nossos sempre surpreendentes sétimos anos. - O meu queixo cai de espanto. E é só impressão minha ou ele está a olhar para mim? - Vamos sem duvida sentir a falta deles. E agora, voltemos ao nosso jantar.

Inesperado? Talvez um pouco. A verdade é que proporcionamos um bom momento a Hogwarts antes de irmos embora, numa altura em que a maioria dos alunos tem poucos motivos para rir. Mesmo tendo a certeza de ter ouvido a professora McGonnagald a dizer que a nossa geração estava perdida, sinto-me orgulhosa por isso. Por isso e por ter chegado em terceiro lugar. Nem quero imaginar o que Natasha e Peter vão ter de fazer.

Jantamos rapidamente, separados pelas mesas das equipas. Natasha parece-me um pouco apreensiva. Tenho pena dela. Eu também estaria assim se tivesse de levar com um castigo "a definir" pelos Marotos. Nem esperamos pelas sobremesas e corremos para junto deles. É difícil arranca-los da comida, mas com a ajuda de Lily e Remus conseguimos e regressamos à torre dos Gryffindor, que a esta hora está vazia.

- Eu queria repetir aquele pudim.

Reviro os olhos, uma vez que Sirius já deve ter repetido isso umas vinte vezes desde que se viu obrigado a abandonar a sua taça de pudim de abóbora. Relembro-lhe que foi o vencedor da corrida das cambalhotas, consindo calá-lo por alguns minutos. Enquanto isso, Natasha implora-nos para não sermos cruéis no castigo que lhe vamos dar. Deve estar mesmo desesperada, porque ajoelhou-se e tudo.

- É tarde, tivemos um longo dia e as cambalhotas cansam as pessoas. Vamos dormir.

- E achas que eu vou dormir sem saber que porcaria vocês me vão obrigar a fazer amanhã? Vá lá James! Hoje!

Dou razão a James, o que não acontece muitas vezes. Estou cansada, foram demasiadas emoções para um dia só. Preciso de voltar ao meu quarto e escrever em todos os sítios livres que tenho um namorado e que ele é maravilhoso. E também preciso de uma longa noite de sono. Bocejo. Peter faz o mesmo. Não parece tão interessado no seu castigo com Natasha. Imagino que já está habituado a este género de coisas.

- Fazemos assim: Nós os quatro decidimos o castigo agora. Os outros podem ir dormir.

Dou graças a isso porque começo a ficar realmente sonolenta, mesmo nem sendo muito tarde. Natasha parece um bocado assustada por ninguém estar presente enquanto James e Sirius lhe propõem formas de tortura, mas Lily obriga-os a prometer que não vão exagerar. Eles concordam e por isso ficamos dispensados desta pequena reunião.

Frank acompanha-me até à minha torre. Pelo caminho, beijamo-nos e enganamo-nos no percurso mais do que uma vez. Quando por fim chegamos, convido-o a entrar. Subimos as escadas e numa questão de segundos estamos no meu dormitório. Voltamos a beijarmo-nos e eu volto a arrepender-me, desta vez por o ter convidado a entrar. Mas agora é tarde de mais. Deitamo-nos na minha cama e eu corro o dossel, que aqui não são cortinas mas sim duas grandes asas que cobrem toda a cama. O dormitório está vazio. Ninguém nos pode ver ou ouvir. A noite ainda é uma criança.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_

Acordamos cedo no dia seguinte. Espreito por entre asas que nos isolam do resto do dormitório. Ainda ninguém se levantou e todas elas parecem dormir profundamente. Pelo menos assim será mais fácil tirar Frank daqui. Deixo que ele se vista dentro do dossel, enquanto eu me visto cá fora, sempre com cuidado para não acordarmos ninguém. Depois, guio-o até à saída. Ao descer as escadas, eu tropeço e acabo por fazer com que ele tropece atrás de mim. Rebolamos degraus abaixo e acabamos por cair um por cima do outro. Faço sinal para ele se manter em silêncio, mas é impossível não rir perante a situação. Quando ouvimos o barulho de água a correr vindo de um dos dormitórios, trocamos um olhar rápido e em pânico, saímos os dois para o corredor.

- Tens de ir mudar de roupa. E precisamos mesmo de um banho, depois das cambalhotas e da…_agitação_ de ontem.

Reparo que não consigo falar da noite de ontem, nem de todos os momentos que fomos tendo ao longo do dia, sem corar. Suponho que seja normal, uma vez que são tudo coisas completamente novas para mim. E é muito mais fácil fazê-las do que falar delas. Agora que a noite passou e começou um novo dia, sinto que há uma barreira entre nós os dois. Tenho consciência de que continuamos namorados e nada mudou, mas não me consigo aproximar dele sem me sentir estúpida.

Quando chegamos à torre dos Gryffindor, espero que ele vá buscar uma muda de roupa. Depois, prosseguimos para a casa de banho dos monitores. Continuamos o caminho num silêncio desconfortável. Ele parece estar mergulhado em pensamentos e eu finjo um grande interesse pelos meus pés. Chegámos junto da entrada da casa de banho. Só agora me ocorre que nenhum de nós é monitor, mas ele parece ter conseguido a senha. Entramos. Ambos já estivemos aqui antes e por isso encaminhamo-nos imediatamente para junto da banheira. Ele poisa as suas roupas dobradas cuidadosamente na bancada, enquanto eu vou abrindo algumas torneiras. Bolhas de sabão coloridas começam a encher o ar.

Por fim, chega a altura do banho. Ele não tem qualquer problema em despir-se à minha frente e está dentro da banheira numa questão de segundos. Eu, pelo contrário, estou paralisada de terror. Ontem estava escuro e foi tudo feito no calor do momento. Agora é diferente. Não me consigo despir à frente dele. Não sou capaz de me expor assim, de ter outra pessoa a olhar para o meu corpo desta forma.

- Alice? – Sorri como uma criança, enquanto brinca com a espuma à sua frente. Quando vê que eu não reajo faz um ar de confusão e desliza até à borda da banheira onde eu estou sentada. Toma a minha mão na sua, beija-a e puxa-me para que me junte a ele. Apesar dos seus esforços, eu continuo sem me conseguir mover. – Não te sentes confortável, comigo aqui?

Aceno, por mais que isso o possa magoar. Não tem a ver com ele, tem a ver comigo e eu explico-lhe isso. Tenho a certeza que compreende, mas ao invés de se recostar e continuar a tomar o seu banho sai da banheira, seca-se com uma toalha e vem ter comigo.

- Frank, não precisas de ficar sem tomar banho só porque eu…

Mas nunca chego a acabar a frase, porque ele beija-me antes que o possa fazer. Deixo-me levar, porque já não tenho forças para resistir a estes beijos. Num instante as suas mãos voltam a percorrer a minha cintura e o hoje e o ontem tornam-se num só. Uma cama ao anoitecer, uma casa de banho em pleno dia. Não há diferenças. Observo-o enquanto desaperta os botões da minha camisa e depois da minha saia. Quando já não há mais roupas para despir, pega em mim e entramos juntos para a banheira. A água está quente e fico imediatamente lenta e preguiçosa. Olho para Frank, que fechou os olhos e quase parece dormir, se não fosse pela sua mão que continua a acariciar o meu cabelo. Assusta-me a forma como ele consegue tudo o que quer de mim, mas confio nele. Sei que nunca me levaria a fazer nada que não fosse bom para mim.

Afasto-me para fechar uma das torneiras e imediatamente oiço a voz sonolenta dele a chamar-me de volta. Não posso evitar sorrir. Lentamente, volto a aproximar-me e abraço-o, poisando a cabeça no seu ombro. Oiço-o voltar a repetir o meu nome uma e outra vez, como se estivesse a recitar um poema ao meu ouvido. O banho vai demorar.

_Never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say_

Vai haver uma festa hoje à noite. Organizada pelos sétimos anos, só para os alunos mais velhos. Uma despedida. Soubemos isso quando um aluno do quarto ano nos veio perguntar se podia ir se fosse acompanhado por uma rapariga do sexto ano. Começámos por estranhar a sua pergunta, mas depois estendeu-nos um pedaço de pergaminho que anunciava uma festa. Os nossos nomes estavam entre a lista de organizadores. Quando entramos na torre dos Gryffindor e pedimos a Sirius uma explicação, ele diz-nos que não temos de fazer nada. Não é difícil acreditar nele, uma vez que tem duas dúzias de alunos do quinto ano atrás de si, a transportar caixas para cá e para lá. Para que é que servem os organizadores, então? Também lhe perguntamos isso.

- Para mandarem nos outros, beberem das reservas e receberem os louros no final, claro!

Desistimos de tentar argumentar com ele, apesar de termos a certeza de que no final isto ainda vai sobrar para nós. Já nos consigo a imaginar a arrumar tudo amanhã de manhã, a cair de sono. Alguém vai ter de o fazer e não me agrada a ideia de nós sermos, supostamente, os responsáveis com isso.

Pelo resto do dia, ajudamos com os preparativos do nosso posto, ao lado de Sirius e Remus. Dar ordens é quase tão desgastante como cumpri-las. A festa vai ser numa antiga sala de aula e, segundo Sirius, temos autorização do director. É estranho, sim, mas ninguém se preocupa em averiguar e pelo menos se correr mal podemos dizer que foi tudo ideia dos Marotos. E de qualquer maneira, o que é que lhes poderão fazer nas vésperas do seu regresso a casa?

Pego num jornal que alguém abandonou ao meu lado. Não consigo evitar sentir-me chocada com as notícias. Não que eu alguma vez me tenha esquecido de que estamos em tempos de guerra, mas ao pensar no que temos feito na última semana este cenário de mortes e horror parece-me completamente deslocado. Olho para Frank, que discute animadamente com Sirius sobre a música que vai passar logo à noite. Custa-me pensar que ele perdeu o pai há tão pouco tempo e começo a sentir-me um pouco culpada por organizarmos uma festa nestas circunstancias. Mas daqui a dois dias não haverá escapatória possível, porque não aproveitar agora, enquanto podemos? Não é o que todos fariam, no nosso lugar? Uma menina bastante nova pede-me timidamente o jornal de volta e sinto-me aliviada por me ver livre daquele amontoado de horrores, embora me incomode passá-lo para as mãos de alguém tão novo. Enquanto a vejo correr para longe, pergunto-me se já terá sido afectada pela guerra.

As horas passam depressa quando estamos ocupados e quando por fim tudo fica pronto já quase me esqueci das imagens da marca negra e são quase horas da tão esperada festa. Nunca fui de me arranjar para este género de coisas, mas Sirius consegue convencer-me a ir mudar de roupa. Corro para o dormitório e só quando olho para a cama de Natasha é que me apercebo de que não a vi, nem a Peter, o dia todo. Lembro-me de repente do seu castigo e sou invadida por uma onda de curiosidade. As minhas colegas começam a fazer perguntas sobre o Frank assim que me vêem e eu eespondo a todas pacientemente, enquanto nos vamos vestindo.

Meia hora depois estou a caminhar por um corredor deserto, rumo à sala da festa. Frank elogia-me, quando me vê chegar. Com todo o falatório no dormitório, deixei-me levar e acabei por me dedicar mais à minha roupa e ao meu cabelo do que esperava. Não pus maquilhagem, porque nunca o faço, mas acho que até fiquei bastante bonita.

Uma enorme fila formou-se na entrada para a sala. James está de guarda à porta. Quando nos vê, chama-nos e deixa-nos passar à frente dos outros. Algumas pessoas reclamam, mas James grita que nós somos organizadores e acrescenta mais alguns nomes feios aos que continuam a insistir. A sala deve estar isolada magicamente, porque assim que entramos pela porta o barulho aumenta consideravelmente. Tenho de admitir que a sala até ficou bastante bonita, considerando que foi o trabalho de apenas um dia. O tecto foi enfeitiçado para emitir várias luzes, que reflectem nos círculos de vidro das paredes e projectam-se em diversos sítios da pista de dança. A música é-me desconhecida, mas para além de mim todos parecem acompanhar os versos. Imagino que esteja na moda no momento.

Sirius surge por entre a multidão. Devia estar à nossa procura, porque quando nos encontra grita os nossos nome e arrasta-nos até uma mesa afastada da pista. Os outros estão lá sentados, com excepção de James que ainda deve estar a controlar as entradas. Assim que avisto Natasha e Peter, corro para eles e pergunto-lhes o que tiveram de fazer afinal. Pelas suas gargalhas, não deve ter sido um castigo assim tão penoso.

- Foi bastante divertido, até. Nunca tinha azarado ninguém assim antes. Com uma preparação antes e isso tudo. Fazê-lo ao Snape então, é especialmente divertido.

Estende-me uma foto. Nela, Severus Snape caminha pelo Salão Principal despreocupadamente, com um tutu e umas sapatilhas de bailarina cor de rosas vestidos. À sua volta todos apontam e riem, mas ele não parece reparar. James contam-me que o enfeitiçaram de forma a que não se visse vestido desta forma quando olhasse para si ou se visse ao espelho. Tenho alguma pena dele, porque é o principal alvo dos Marotos desde que pôs os pés no castelo há sete anos, mas não consigo evitar rir. Eles são geniais.

Enquanto conversávamos, sete copos chegaram à mesa. Pelas expressões animadas dos outros imagino que seja Whisky de Fogo. Lily avisa-me para ter cuidado com o que bebo, se não quero acordar com uma grande dor de cabeça amanhã. Olho desconfiada para o meu copo, à medida que os outros vão esvaziando os seus à minha volta. Por fim, levo-o aos lábios e provo o líquido vermelho. Sinto a minha garganta queimar assim que a atravessa, mas estranhamente isso até sabe bastante bem. Numa questão de segundos, o meu copo junta-se aos outros seis já vazios. Sinto uma leve tontura, mas ignoro-a e continuo a conversar com os outros. Sirius já nos abandonou e dança em cima de uma mesa a poucos metros da nossa.

- Vamos dançar.

Frank diz-me isto ao ouvido e depois estende-me a mão. Eu limito-me a olhar para ela por uns momentos, de sobrancelhas franzidas. Depois solto uma gargalhada, porque tudo no seu gesto me parece hilariante. Ele faz um ar um pouco ofendido e por isso apresso-me a explicar. Como a música está muito alta, tenho de gritar.

- NÃO FRANK! – Volto a rir. -EU NÃO DANÇO! – Não percebo se ele me ouviu, porque continua de mão estendida com uma expressão de impaciência no rosto. Aproximo-me do ouvido dele para voltar a falar. – Eu não sei dançar.

Ele ri-se, com uma expressão aliviada.

- É só isso? – Olho para ele confusa, enquanto encolhe os ombros, pega na minha mão e me puxa para perto da pista de dança. Aponta para todas as outras pessoas que dançam animadas ao som de uma música das Esquisitonas. – Olha para eles Allie. Achas que eles sabem?

Mais uma vez tenho de admitir que ele tem razão. Com excepção de um ou outro, a multidão limita-se a agitar-se, alguns nem sequer ao som da música. Um pouco reticente deixo que ele me conduza até ao centro da pista e começo a pular de um pé para o outro, sem saber o que estou a fazer realmente. Sinto-me ridícula, mas essa sensação cedo desaparece, porque percebo que ninguém está a olhar para mim nem a avaliar-me.

E pelo resto da noite danço e canto, mesmo sem conhecer metade das músicas que passam. Beijo Frank e bebo um novo copo de Whisky e de outras bebidas de que eu nunca ouvi falar. Sinto-me livre, sinto que posso fazer tudo o que quiser. A certa altura também eu me junto a Sirius, James, Natasha e Remus, em cima das mesas a dançar. E continuo neste ritmo até ficar completamente esgotada. Encosto-me a uma parede e fecho os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, Frank encontra-me e leva-me para o dormitório dele, aconchegando-me nos seus lençóis. Pelo caminho, alguém nos dá os parabéns pela organização da festa. Lá fora, o céu começa a clarear. Pouco tempo mais tarde os outros juntam-se a nós no quarto. Frank beija-me a testa carinhosamente e deita-se ao meu lado. É a última coisa que sinto antes de apagar por completo.

_Never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know_

Quando acordo no dia seguinte estou completamente sozinha. A minha cabeça parece prestes a explodir. Ao meu lado está um tabuleiro com comida que eu aceito de bom grado uma vez que nem me lembro quando comi pela última vez. O meu sumo de abóbora devia vir com alguma poção à mistura porque num instante a minha cabeça deixa de doer. Tenho uma muda de roupa aos pés da cama. Impressionante como Frank consegue pensar em tudo, mesmo depois de uma noite como a de ontem.

Visto-me e desço para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Também vazia. Saio porta fora e caminho pelos corredores, esperando chocar com alguém conhecido. Pelo caminho encontro Peter com uma grande cara de sono. Diz-me que Frank está à minha espera lá fora e pergunto-me porque não terá esperado por mim.

- Frank! – Chamo-o quando o avisto ao pé do lago. Não me parece tão feliz quanto deveria estar num dia de sol como este e isso deixa-me preocupada.

Quando chego até ele sou recebida com um pequeno beijo na testa. Tem um envelope lacrado na mão, bastante parecido com o das cartas de Hogwarts. Não me dirige qualquer palavra e pega na minha mão, conduzindo-me até ao jardim onde fizemos o piquenique na terça. Pela seriedade da sua expressão não me arrisco a perturbar o silêncio. Precisa claramente de falar comigo e só pode ser um assunto realmente sério. O meu coração começa imediatamente a bater mais depressa e sou invadida por uma onda de pânico.

- Devia ter-te dito mais cedo. – Diz por fim, olhando-me com alguma angústia nos olhos.

Estende-me o envelope e eu abro-o com as mãos a tremerem-me. É uma carta em francês. Não sou a melhor entendida na língua mas consigo perceber o básico. Vem acompanhada por uma lista de material, bastante semelhante à que recebemos no primeiro ano. Sinto os meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas assim que percebo o que aquilo é, o que ele me está a tentar dizer.

- França? Não há nenhuma academia na Inglaterra?

. Ele não me responde. A última semana parece desvanecer-se à minha frente, como por magia. Em seu lugar, surgem as fotografias da marca negra, as notícias de mortes e ataques e a pequena menina dos Gryffindor a pedir-me o seu jornal de volta. Quando o choque passa, lembro-me de ele me ter dito que sempre quis estudar na mesma escola onde o pai se tornou auror. Ao contrário de mim, sabe exactamente o que quer fazer na sua vida e quem quer ser no futuro. Vai fazer alguma coisa para acabar com o terror que as pessoas vivem lá fora. Eu? Continuo a sonhar com uma casa branca com um grande alpendre e uma mesa cheia de gente.

- Isso significa que não nos vamos ver novamente? – Ele responde-me que são só quatro anos e que pretende voltar à Inglaterra. Mas onde estaremos nós daqui a quatro anos? Suspiro e deixo que ele me beije. Não tenho qualquer dúvida de que me ama e que nunca se esquecerá de mim, tal como eu nunca me vou esquecer dele. O meu primeiro namorado, o meu melhor amigo. Tudo isto numa semana e uma semana apenas. Uma semana é tudo e nada. Depois dela, a vida continua. – Já ouviste falar da Terra do Nunca? É de uma história muggle, não a deves conhecer.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas, mostrando curiosidade e pedindo-me que lhe conte. Entre lágrimas, tento lembrar-me de Peter Pan e dos meninos perdidos.

– Peter Pan e um rapaz que vive na Terra do Nunca, um sítio algures numa estrela onde só podes chegar voando e onde as crianças são crianças para sempre. Não me lembro de toda a história, mas ele acaba por levar três irmãos ingleses para esse mundo e leva-os a conhecer piratas, sereias, índios. Ensina-os a voar. Acabam por voltar no final, claro, Wendy e os dois rapazes. Acho que percebem que não podem fugir das suas vidas e que têm eventualmente de crescer algum dia, que isso também faz parte da vida por mais doloroso e triste que possa parecer. – Faço uma pausa e respiro fundo. -A Terra do Nunca é tudo o que pensaste não poder existir, um lugar eterno. Para os mágicos não é nada de extraordinário, mas os muggles precisam destas histórias para viverem. Precisam de acreditar que podem voar e, de certa forma, ser crianças para sempre. Tu não conheces um mundo sem magia, mas eu conheço. Sempre me disseram que a magia não existia e eu recorria aos sonhos. Nas minhas brincadeiras de crianças eu podia ser tudo e a Terra do Nunca era o lugar onde todos os meus sonhos se reuniam. Aqui…é como se ele lugar existisse mesmo. Claro que não estamos para aí a sonhar encontrar sereias, mas também sonhamos. Outro tipo de sonhos, mas continua a ser a Terra do Nunca. Esse lugar onde por uns momentos podemos ser livres para sempre. Claro que, tal como a Wendy e os outros, temos de voltar algum dia.

Ele sorri amargamente nesta última parte, mas há compreensão nos seus olhos. Nunca ouviu esta história antes, mas sabe perfeitamente o que é e onde fica a Terra do Nunca. Já lá esteve, várias vezes. Eu estive com ele, na maioria delas.

Abraça-me uma forma fraternal. Um daqueles abraços de quem precisa de carinho e tem carinho para dar. De quem ama. O seu aperto é acompanhado por um ronronar preguiçoso. Demonstra, neste simples gesto, todo o amor que sente por mim e isso aquece-me o coração. Deixo-me prender, mais uma vez, à ilusão de ficar aqui para sempre e de tê-lo, meu e só meu, por todos os dias da minha vida. Batalhas de lama nocturnas à segunda, piqueniques com os amigos à terça, jogos e cambalhotas à quarta, festas até à madrugadas às quintas e as sextas são apagadas porque é esse o dia triste das despedidas. O fim-de-semana seria sempre a renovação do romance, para que segunda tudo possa acontecer novamente, com toda a beleza e autenticidade da primeira vez. O fim-de-semana seria todos os beijos e carícias que nunca aconteceram.

A verdade é que o fim-de-semana nunca chegará, porque o nosso comboio parte antes disso. É sexta à tarde, e tentamos gastar todos os beijos que gostaríamos de ter dado nos dias que ainda faltam para a semana acabam. Como viver numa semana um romance que deveria ter durado uma vida inteira? Beijo repetidas vezes. O comboio dele parte hoje ao anoitecer. Isso é daqui a três horas. Eu só me irei embora a seguir ao almoço de sábado.

Algum tempo depois, levantamo-nos e regressamos ao castelo. Ajudo-o a acabar de arrumar a mala e quando descemos novamente para a sala comum encontramo-la está cheia de gente. Começam as despedidas. Remus também vai embora neste comboio e eu abraço-o e faço-o prometer que não vai deixar de responder às minhas cartas. Antes de sairmos do castelo decidimos passar pelo Salão Principal, onde a esta hora os sétimos anos devem estar a receber os seus diplomas. Durante anos foi o meu único objectivo. Agora parece-me apenas um pedaço de papel, que me deixa orgulhosa mas não é assim tão importante. Observo, enquanto Frank, Remus e tantos outros alunos com quem eu convivi durante tanto tempo recebem os seus diplomas e se despedem da escola, dos professores e dos colegas. A cena faz-me começar a chorar novamente. Depois de prometermos aos professores que vamos voltar a tempo de vir buscar os nossos diplomas, acompanhamo-los até à estação. O comboio já lá está, à espera deles.

Frank beija-me, suponho que pela última vez. Não imagino como será acordar amanhã e saber que ele não vai estar ao meu lado. Estende-me o lenço que já usei duas vezes desde que a semana começou. Uso-o para limpar as minhas e depois guardo-o no bolso. Ele segura-me no rosto com as duas mãos.

- Não imaginas o quando cresceste nestes cinco dias Alice.

Depois desta frase, embarca, arrastando a mala atrás de si. Ainda posso sentir o toque dos seus lábios nos meus. Entre o ar desgostoso de todos os que estão no comboio, ele é um dos únicos que sorri. Esta noite embarcará para um país estranho e dará início a uma nova vida, que não será nem semelhante à que tinha antes. E ainda assim, sorri, obrigando-me a sorrir também. Choro e soluço incontrolavelmente, mas sorrio com ele. Olha-me através da janela e com a ajuda de Remus consegue finalmente abri-la. O comboio apita e as rodas começam a mover-se lentamente. Ao meu lado, os Marotos, Natasha e Lily gritam, riem, pulam e dizem todo o género de disparates. Corro para Frank e dou-lhe a minha mão, que ele segura finalmente.

- Se alguma vez vieres a Paris, procura-me. -Eu aceno, porque se alguma vez for a Paris será a primeira coisa que farei. Corro para não largar a sua mão, mas o comboio anda cada vez mais rápido.

- Se alguma vez voltares à Inglaterra, casa-te comigo

Ele ri e com isso tenha a certeza de que me ouviu, mesmo com todo o barulho provocado pelo comboio em movimento e pela festa que continua a decorrer ao meu lado. Por fim, as nossas mãos separam-se e o balanço da corrida faz-me cair no chão. Não me preocupo em levantar-me, porque agora a única coisa que me importa é não o perder de vista até uma curva ou a distância o tornarem impossível. Sigo os seus olhos, e ele os meus. Por fim, vira-se na direcção oposta e saboreia o vento no rosto. O seu cabelo esvoaça e quando volta a olhar para mim tem no rosto uma expressão inconfundível de liberdade. O sol põe-se e um mundo infinito estende-se à sua frente. Mesmo que sigamos caminhos diferentes, sinto que vou com ele naquele comboio, mas numa outra direcção. Onde é que ele me vai levar? Não sei. Mas sinto, tal como Frank certamente sentirá, toda a antecipação e a ansiedade por esta aventura, por penetrar no desconhecido.

Lily vem ajudar-me a levantar e diz-me com palavras carinhosas que temos de voltar. O vento bata-me na cara e empurra o meu cabelo para trás. Sim, sou livre. Nunca ninguém me poderá tirar isso.

_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

**Fim**

**N/A: **Fic totalmente inspirada em factos reais. A história não aconteceu da mesma forma e as personagens principais nunca se casaram nem foram torturados até enlouquecerem, mas o espírito e algumas situações são idênticas. Sem a magia. Ou talvez seja precisamente isso que a realidade e a história mais tenham em comum.Ah! A cena das cambalhotas é totalmente real.

Lamento se estavam à espera de um Frank/Alice pós-Hogwarts com a história que já se conhece deles. Queria apenas pegar em duas personagens mais desconhecidas e dar-lhes uma história de amor tão maravilhosa como a história real. Não conhecemos muito deles os dois, portanto julgo que não tem problemas de despersonalizar personagens. Até porque a Alice e o Frank têm muito do Neville, na minha opinião.

Suponho que tenha sido demasiado apressada às vezes, mas em geral, eu até gostei (o que raramente acontece XD). Tentei torná-la o mais real possível. Agradecimento à Mylla por ter esticado os prazos e às meninas por terem aguentado esperar.

Eu ganhei Prata com essa fic, no 4º Challenge de Songs Romanticas do 3v. À frente da fic perfeita da Guta que eu vou obrigar todos a lerem (De opostos e iguais, esta nas minhas favoritas) e atrás da fic da Catelyn, que eu recomendo a todos tambem mas eu ainda nao li (sorry > Com esta agitaçao toda eu nao acabei de as ler, fica para amanha). Eu fiquei imensamente feliz, mas eu esperava mesmo que a Guta ganhasse. XD

Deixem review e façam alguem feliz XD


End file.
